


Night Drive

by Qu33rios



Category: 6teen
Genre: I miss the fandon, M/M, Songfic, nostalgic gay, please bring it back, this show was my childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: We planned a guys night out a week before to make sure we had enough time to tell our parents excuses. Jonesy and I were in the clear, but Wyatt was too sick to come. This left Jonesy and me alone to sneak into bars and drink until we blacked out. That's how we imagined the night going now that Wyatt couldn't cut us off.  Actually... Now that Wyatt was gone, we were free to do what we wanted.Inspired by "Night Drive" from Jimmy Eat World





	Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> At any chance I get I rhyme Jude and Dude, //flips table

 

Tonight, was guy's night out, and unfortunately, Wyatt, had come down with the flu and cancelled. Jonesy and I had made the agreement to have fun despite being a two man show. Therefore, we devoured whatever the bartender had been pouring us.

We drank straight for a little less than an hour, still long enough. I was tipsy to the point where I was stumbling over my own two feet while trying to make it back from the men’s bathroom. I never drank much, not even at parties, my substance for abuse was none other than the magnificent Mary Jane.

Sitting back at the table, Jonesy slammed his last drink, a small amount of remains from the alcohol sat on the bottom of the shining glass. Jonesy looked in my direction, and smirked at me, his flushed cheeks and fluttered eyes resembled mine.

“I’m such a light weight hhuuurp- shit.” Burping, I noticed how free my body had become.

"Hey Jude, you look, really, good right now." Jonesy slurred, his eyes fighting to stay open.

I chuckled at his compliment, "Dude I'd say the same to you." I sat back down on the stool at the end of the bar. Jonesy told me we reached a maximum, they wouldn’t let us get any more beverages. Looking back now, I’m glad he lied, I was fucked up.

 

"No man you look heh," Jonesy paused to release a drunken burp, "Down right sexy." His eyes trailed my body, his smirk never once fading; it was oddly a turn on.

_Oddly_ , I snickered at my own thought, nothing about my reaction to his statement was odd, I’ve had the worst crush on Jonesy since he became my best friend in 9th grade. Jonesy was expelled for claiming ownership of my stolen backpack, after one of my unsatisfied customers decided to tell the principle about my mobile store. He told me to keep quiet and I did, he did court sessions, and I got to evade juvi. Dude has always had his back for me.

 

He’s quite the looker too, he cares about his hygiene, his health, two characteristics I often don’t think about. He has a way with his words that could drop any set of panties. Well, maybe his efforts with women were not always successful, but if I was on the other side I’d be begging for it.

 

"Well you look hot dude." I responded chuckling loudly, he was so funny. “You’re always so hot, careful you might burn me.” I let out a string of laughter, I couldn’t help myself.

 

"Well fine, because you look fuckable." Jonesy propped his head on his arm, motioning his attention directly to me. Now I was nervous, his sexy stare glared through me and the room was dancing around me, I needed to vomit.

 

"W-what dude?"

 

"You heard me; I said I'd enjoy pounding your tight little ass." Jonesy strangely declared before leaping forward, connecting his lips to my neck, claiming me. His cheeks hollowed and sucked as hard as he could to ensure that in the morning there would be marks left to prove what he had done.

"Woah dude that's dirty," I chuckled, exhaling a silent moan created from the teeth that begun grazing my earlobe. "But I like it a lot." The nausea was worsening, we were still in the bar and I was losing control of my hands.

 

I needed to get the butterflies out soon.

 

Jonesy grinned against my skin, "Let's go try it out Judy." Jonesy gave me a drunken look and laugh; I loved it.

 

I nodded, and we sprang forward edging through the crowd of other drunken companions that were trying to wobble their way through the mass of people. Once outside of the place, the cold air hit my hot face. The sensation woke me up, I felt alive again. Nauseous, but living. The parking lot was full of obstacles that fucked up the path that my feet were following. I bumped into bumpers, slid into doors, Jonesy eventually grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

Somehow Jonesy used his impaired coordination skills to unlock the back of the van, and he pushed me back. I fell onto a plateau of seemingly used blankets and sheets. Jonesy crawled on top and the doors slammed shut behind him.

 

Then, the light of the night began.

****

**_Lay Back baby and we'll do this right_ **

 

He pushed me up against the seats, violently grabbing my beanie and throwing it off, discarding it somewhere in the van. He continued by placing his tanned hands in my hair and running his fingertips over my scalp.

While massaging my head his lips found my neck, and gently nibbled and licked along until he found the spots in between those abused and drove me wild. I rewarded him with audible pleas, " _I, Jon-esy, aw shit Jone-syyy."_

**_There's blankets in back we can use,_ **

The not-so-clean linen would most likely be used as covering for us once things became more intimate. They served as cushioning. It acted as a mattress shielding the rough, plastic floor.

**_I'll start the car, but we'll stay in park_ **

"Jonesy, dude," I gasped, feeling his mouth slowly slide from my neck, a sickly delicious 'pop' echoing the walls of the van.

"What, Jude?" Jonesy licked his lips, a wide smirk forming as I squirmed to move, his eyes slanted along with his grin, and the drunken blush on his face grew deeper.

"It's cold."

 

**_The cold will kill us, before fumes._ **

The heat flowed through the vents, instantly heating both the inside of his van and my body. The feeling of the cold chills being replaced by the warm washes of the hot air felt heavenly. And secretly, in a silent change of behavior in Jonesy, I could tell he was affected by it too. My butterflies were replaced with lust and desire.

**_Now's the right time for a good song_ **

Once the air flooded the van, Jonesy flicked the radio on. Static was the first thing to resonate in my eardrum, before the channel switched. The first song that came on spoke to our environment. The music did not wait for us to continue, it encouraged our sin.

**_Got something to say what I can't_ **

My mind raced with each second that we continued our activities. Maybe I had not drank as much as I thought, my senses were returning. My neurons fired under Jonesy’s touches and my body mixed with the heat of the atmosphere and the friction of our bodies and his moist breath. I wanted him more than I had wanted anything.

**_Do you feel bad, like I feel bad?_ **

He was severely intoxicated, and horny as can be; he knew nothing of what he was going to do. Did I even know what we were doing? Did he realize that I wasn't some bar chick?

**_We'll pour us a road; we'll both drink and drive_ **

Jonesy continued his actions, unaware of my thoughts. I couldn't lie to myself, because no matter how awful I felt for doing this, the way he palmed my crotch with his hand, was still a sweet bliss. I wasn’t about to ruin that.

**_Kiss me with your cherry lipstick_ **

And then, thankfully for the first time of the night, we kissed. His mouth darted over mine in a hungry attempt to capture my lips. Sloppy as ever, he skimmed my bottom lip a good feeling none-the-less. Force added passion to the kiss, he was ravaging me, looking for a fight. I tried to give him the challenge he wanted, swirling my tongue and biting when I could, but Jonesy was dominant. I couldn’t help it, he pinned me with one hand, using the other to feel around my body freely, wishing he had access like this every day.

**_Never wash you off my face_ **

This kiss had been nothing I had ever experienced before, at least nothing like what kissing Starr was like, or my very first kiss, but mostly because it was violent and chaotic and nothing what a normal kiss should or would be like. But hey, I had Jonesy's tongue around mine, so who am I to argue anything?

**_Hit me I can take your cheap shots_ **

This is what I always wanted; to be able to feel someone so close to me, even closer, to be able to give myself to another person, a person that I love. But then, the person that fulfilled my number one wish, was currently intoxicated and unaware of the result that his actions had on the strings that pulled and tugged on my heart.

**_Leave you with the love we made_ **

The thoughts of what would come after this night killed me, because he wouldn't remember this, and I would.

**_Come alive on the driver's side_ **

He pulled me on top of him, and we continued to aggressively kiss. Our mouths roamed each other, and I tasted small traces of leftover alcohol on our tongues, but it didn't matter, because this was still Jonesy.

**_So close I taste your breath_ **

He bit my neck once more and I moaned.

**_Your lips go dry, but they're sweet inside_ **

"How long have we been out here?" I asked myself silently, and I would of course get no answer, because the individual I tried asked was probing my mouth and forcing my sentence to turn inaudible. And besides, his head was too filled with endorphins to probably even understand.

**_Wine must go right to your head_ **

I still enjoyed this moment, and this situation and all the little series of events that took place, well, the events that I can remember that is.

**_It'd be easy if you get mad._ **

"Jonesy," I moaned harshly as his tongue traced my collarbone, "I wish you weren't so drunk."

**_But three fingers point back to you_ **

"But what if I'm not," against my skin, I felt his lips shape into a smirk.

"What?" My eyebrows furrowed together, confused. "You had over thirty million shots!"

Jonesy began to chuckle, “Only three vodka, rest was water."

 

After removing his mouth from my neck, I stared at him with a blank face, that showed my more than obvious confusion. "What?"

"I told the bartender to give me water in shots so I could keep up with you downing beers; Wait! I thought you were drunk!"

 

"I’m just dizzy man; but that’s just because of you.” He grinned coyly, letting his hand rest on my upper thigh. “this whole time I thought you were wasted dude."

"Yeah I'm not really," Jonesy began.

 

I snapped, interrupting, "I thought you were just drunk off your ass and thought I was some dudet. Were you just planning on . . . doing it with me while I thought you were drunk?"

"Yeah."

 

My jaw dropped, and my confused expression only grew deeper. "What the hell dude I didn't even-"

"Wyatt told me." Now he cut me short, "He said that after we made that clay pot you called him for 'girl trouble' and you accidentally mentioned my name four or five times."

 

I remained silent, and just stared up at Jonesy. Jonesy who in return gave me a lustful gaze, one of which was directed at me, the Jude Lizoswki me, and I couldn't help but smile and brush off all anger at him.

"I sort of freaked out when he first told me, I didn’t know what to do really, or what to think. But eventually after thinking about it for a while, I guess I just thought I could, try it?"

 

"Then why would you want to do all of this while I was drunk?"

"Okay I didn't think a lot of this through, I just sort of went with the first idea that popped into my head." He laughed gently, realizing the major ethical problems with his plan. “If we were both drunk it wouldn’t be as hard to fuck my best friend.” His body drifted towards mine, closing gaps and increasing warmth. “I just don’t want to lose you Jude.” He spread his fingertips over my leg and his thumb massaged small misshapen triangles.  Even with the below zero temperature and snow outside, I felt my body burning up. "So Jude, do you want to maybe start over with this?"

 

I didn't even have to think, "Alright dude." Once my permission was given, Jonesy closed the space between us and we kissed. However, this kiss was way different from the last, in a way that twisted on my heart strings. Instead of a wet, messy, and smashed mash of lips, it was partially dry, soft, and sweet.

But even greater than the change in texture and format of the kisses, I realized, that this time I knew Jonesy wanted this; Jonesy wanted me, and I melted.

**_We could stay here_ **

Now clothes were starting to fly off, starting with my baggy t-shirt. The white fabric few towards the windshield. He kissed me again, ravishing my mouth as I tugged on the ends of his shirt. He complied with my silent wish and let me pull off his top layer.

Our skin exposed, rubbing against one another increasing the heat between our bodies and the hot air being blown from almost all directions. I opened my eyes slightly, and glanced at his pleased face; thinking, 'that's the expression of pure bliss,' and it was, this whole experience was one hundred percent blissful.

**_Stay out all night_ **

I wouldn't get home until tomorrow, and neither would Jonesy. Guilt seemed to flood out of my system while the pleasure settled in. He wasn’t using my body, and I wasn’t using his..

**_No one will know us and the moonlight_ **

Caitlin once told me she lost her virginity in a similar situation like this, but not in a van, sitting on top of a hill in a remote area, staring at the stars. I looked out the glass window, up into the night sky, no stars were visible from the heavy gray clouds, but the city night lights below reflected in a sort of way, making the sky glow. Nikki told me the stars wouldn’t be visible due to the same glow, light pollution. Even though it was beautiful, I felt as if I didn't need to be surrounded by anything that Caitlin would have called "romantic", because I was with Jonesy, and that was all I could have ever asked for.

**_Kiss me with your cherry lipstick_ **

He made sure that he was the one to unbuckle my belt, hook his pinkies  and slide them down my pasty legs. I felt a nervous feeling flood over and through my body, and even though I had been long awaiting this, the situation frightened me. I dread that I would not be able to satisfy him, and that's all I want to do for that one hell of a dude.

**_Never wash you off my face_ **

Our lips connected again, his mouth brushed against mine, teasing my desire. I couldn't help but moan excitably into the kiss, to which he grunted, in a fierce and encouraging manner. My lips parted enough for my tongue to gently graze his bottom lip. I let all my negative thoughts subside and allowed for self-reassurance. Everything, including our friendship, and this night would be all one-hundred percent fine.

**_Hit me, I can take your cheap shots_ **

He pulled away for air, I felt the absence on my lips, and wished for his to be immediately placed back where they belong.

"Do you just want to do it?' He asked, whispering seductively into my ear. Jonesy claimed to be the master at flirting, at women for the matter.

"I don't know dude, I thought that was the plan." I chuckled, feeling his smile as he pressed his lips to the side of my neck.

 

"Do you want me to blow you?"

"Um," I felt my face fluster, never did I expect Jonesy to ask me such a question., "I think it's okay dude, let's just get straight to it."

 

His smile was artless, as was mine, "Okay," He said, the sight of happy emotion never once lifting his expression.

He took off his trousers first, and I anxiously bit my lip. The first sight of it was a little under what I had expected, yet still it was more than perfect. His fingers traced the waist band of my own boxer shorts, and I swallowed nervously.

 

In all honesty, I was a virgin, I knew he was not.

 

**_Leave you with the love we made_ **

He dragged them down, I lifted my legs to assist in him stripping me. I closed my eyes awkwardly waiting for what was about to come next. I was freed from my thoughts when I felt a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry," he cooed, "It's gonna hurt, but not after awhile."

I nodded in response, watching his coat his palm with spit for lubrication.

"I'll try to be easy; I don't want to hurt you."

"Jonesy, dude," I interrupted, "I'm not glass, I'm not going to snap in half or anything, and besides, didn't you say you were going to... well, fuck my brains out or something."

 

He smirked, "I think I said something like that. Okay so I lied I had a little more than a few to drink but I'm still fully conscious!" I smiled at him, and he smiled ever so sweetly back. “I know you don’t do this shit a lot, even though you dated Starr for a while…”

My cheeks flooded with a red tint, I tried to think of an excuse, but I didn’t really have one. I would cheer my mates on regarding their sexual conquest but as far as my own… I never mentioned it. Jonesy was my first kiss. Jonesy would be the first person I would have sex with. Strangely, it sounded too perfect.

I didn’t respond like he thought I would. Perhaps he wanted an explanation, a confession. I didn’t have one to give him. I loved people, not a sex, not a gender.

 

"I'm ready," he huffed, "are you?"

 

Too in my thoughts, I wasn't prepared for a question, "what dude?'

"Turn over here," he said, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. He grasped the backside of my thighs and pushed my legs over his shoulder, exposing areas that I didn’t know could feel even the softest of hot air. I blushed.

 

"I want you Jude," he moaned, and positioned the very tip of his organ at my entrance. "Are you ready?"

"I t-think you're forgetting something." I hiccupped, making 'finger' motions with my hand. He laughed at my childish tendencies.

 

"Oh shit, that's probably a good idea." He chuckled and pushed me forward once again, then replaced the head of his dick with his middle finger. “Guess I’m too impatient.”

"Fuck me Jonesy."

**_I set my watch by a street-side clock_ **

“Damn, who’s impatient now?”

He spit on his fingers again and he lightly tapped the first one at my anus. It felt cold, odd, and exciting. He asked my permission to continue, and I allowed it. His middle finger felt only slightly uncomfortable upon entrance, and I only felt a small amount of pain when his knuckle passed through into my hole. It was a new, different feeling that neither felt good nor bad. I waited for what he was going to do next.

**_A needle in echo groove_ **

"How does it feel?"

"Weird," I replied, blushing as his finger twitched inside of me.

"Can you take another?" He asked, as his finger continued its small anticipating movements.

 

"Probably."

He nodded, bit his lip, poking another finger in me. With this one I felt pain as soon as his fingertip traced across the ring of nerves. It took some time to get used to the new feeling, and as his hand built up movement, pain subsided. As impulsive as always, he was already inserting another.

 

"I need to stretch you." Jonesy whispered.

I grunted back, feeling his fingers slide swiftly in and out. Scissoring motions added on to the continuous pain.

Reacting to the uncomfortable contact, my body tensed, my fists clenched, my face scrunched. Jonesy noticed my discomfort and gently kissed my nose with the same smile that had continuously melted my heart. He whispered, "Just relax Jude, stop tightening your ass." I blushed at Jonesy's bluntness, but I listened and once I followed Jonesy's tips, the pain was almost instantly gone.

 

**_You pierce my heart like a willing arm_ **

Jonesy's fingers slowly retreated, and I thought he was going to remove them, until he thrust his hand forward, which resulted in a throaty groan from my department. Jonesy smirked, and I saw butterflies flood into my eyes. Jonesy didn't hesitate to do the same thing, over and over again.

**_Your ticking makes my blood move_ **

"I can't wait," huffed Jonesy right into my ear, "much longer." He slipped his digits out. I nodded, and looked down and understood his impatience.

Jonesy caught my eyes glancing at his anatomy, and he smirked, "Are you ready for my cock?" He winked, I blushed.

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

 

He coated his manhood in his spit once more, and then 'fell' on top of me, shoulders parallel to mine. I felt his head at my opening once more, however, this time he was slowly edging forward.

**_There's no way out this fade out_ **

My gaze moved up, into Jonesy's staring eyes, and he smiled.

He slowly pushed in, and I felt the raging pain of his erection enlarging my insides.

"Fuck," I mouthed, thinking of how he felt much bigger then how he looked.

Jonesy breathed into my ear, whispering sweet things as an attempt to ease my pain. His hot breath attached to my neck, causing a shiver to crawl up the base of my spine, a tongue grazed over my ear lobe, and trailed up to the cuff, slowly teasing me.

"Jonesy," I moaned his name.

 

He smirked, and said, "You're ready," before pulling outwards and ramming back in.

 

**_Be Happy to Get what you do_ **

I groaned loudly, gripping onto Jonesy's shoulders as he pushed with moderate force in and out at a slowly repeating pattern.

"Jonesy," I shouted, "I swear you're going this slow on purpose!" To my comment he chuckled, teasing me for the billionth time this night by halting his movements.

I took the initiative, and when he refused to move I did, and bucked my hips, longing to feel him moving once more. After my second thrust he took over and began pumping at quicker paces.

****

**_Make him notice with both fists_ **

 

I moaned, each time his hips collided into mine, he knocked the air from my lungs.

I never knew sex could be this tantalizing.

Jonesy's lips brushed mine in between thrusts while his chest hung over me, I heaved and silently contemplated when my lungs were going give out. Thankfully they never did.

**_Cause quitting alone will never get you dry_ **

"Holy shit Jude!" Jonesy growled into my ear, rolling his hips into mine.

I smiled at him for a short second, until he thrust into the perfect spot; and I screamed a shaky version of Jonesy's name. He took a liking to that and he backed out of me just far enough to where his tip remained, then he thrust his pelvis forward, and he found the same area again.

My fingertips fell to Jonesy's body and I held on for my life. Jonesy must have liked that too, because his actions became more savage with each passing second. He became more forceful, while I became more then passive and took him into me, making various grunts and mewling sounds. I exhaled more then I was able to breathe in, I felt my lungs become even heavier than before as they sank down in my chest.

  
This was all I ever wanted, and I love it.

****

**_Never get you dry_ **

 

His kissed me abruptly in between our fierce howls. I was close to falling off the largest cliff, slowly but surely climbing more and more to the top with each breath of my partner.

This night was filled with a magical set of events, this moment being placed on the top of that list on a fluffy, comfy white cloud in a sky of pure bliss. I kissed Jonesy back the best I could, being unable to keep up with his movements.

**_Give me everything you've got now_ **

He grunted fiercely along with my moan; I sat helpless in a puddle full of my own invisible pleasure. Yet the pool wasn't transparent to me, because I saw it constantly with each colliding strike. I found it getting more and more difficult to talk and think.

So I didn't.

Jonesy's lips quivered against mine as we gasped for air. Our messy hair clung to our foreheads as beads of sweat trickled down both of our bodies. Jonesy continued to pound himself in and out of me, while I remained still, biting my lip and groaning. I gripped his skin with my finger tips and dug what nails I had into his back. His pace slowed and then quickened, forming a rhythm that shook the entire van. Upon feeling the absence of the speed I was so used to, I emitted a small cry, which satisfied Jonesy enough to where he ceased teasing. So then he built up the speed once more, and the sweet, delicious friction continued.

 

I felt weightless.

****

**_I don't feel a single thing_ **

 

"Ugh! Shit!" I separated our faces and threw my head back and screamed when Jonesy made me see stars.

 

I did feel like I was in space.

 

"Do you like that?" Jonesy asked, heaving for air the same way I was. Truly I think he learned everything about sex from nineties pornos. Since it was Jonesy, I wasn’t exactly bothered. Instead, I humored him, the same way he was doing so for me. I whimpered various sounds, unable to speak full sentences.

 

**_Drag me out into the cold rain_ **

"Fu-ck! Fa-ster!" He obliged, rolling his hips in a rhythm I thought was inhuman, hitting just the right area every time.

The atmosphere filled with the sound of heavy breathing, skin smacking together, and the slight pitter-patter of the rain drops outside. In my ears, all I could focus on were Jonesy's overpowering groans and grunts. We were alone together in a black space somewhere far away from this Universe. Just him and I alone together, with nothing but the feelings we shared. Time felt frozen.

**_Let it hover over me_ **

Jonesy's body came down to meet mine as he continued thrusting. He sucked meekly on my neck, biting and nibbling here and there to be a tease. My neck became sensitive to his touch, my body fell servant to his touches. I only got harder, and harder, and even harder; Jonesy could tell.

While one hand he used to keep his weight from collapsing on me, then other trailed down my lower stomach and gripped my own, neglected sex. I cried out upon touch, and he smirked.

 

His hand followed the pace the rest of his body started. My eyes found their way to his, and we had a short, awkward yet romantic glance at one another. I had to look away out of embarrassment. Although all I saw was black from my squinted eyes, I felt the tightness of his hand become more intense with each a twitch of his fingers.

 

He was playing with me.

 

And I enjoyed being played with.

****

**_Kiss me with your cherry lipstick_ **

 

"Jude,".

 

"Y-e-s?" I squeaked and melted into his touch, I was close, the palming of his hands was driving me crazy.

 

"I- fuck!" Jonesy growled, never once breaking the contact between us.

 

I got closer and closer to my release, hearing his voice and his pleasurable moans only sped me to my breaking point. I was an ice skater prancing around on the thinnest layer if ice, and it was only a matter of time before I fell in.

 

Jonesy's thumb followed my shaft up until it stopped at the tip of my head, where he gently massaged, my eyes flew open from shock, I had one foot through the ice only seconds remained. He was grinning at me, I could tell from the lustful way his eyes followed my skin and bones that he was watching my body language for tips. He got the reaction he wanted immediately when my eyes popped out of my head, then he quickly kissed me. I screamed into his mouth clenching my whole body together as I came on the top of Jonesy's stomach and mine.

 

After my climax Jonesy made a similar sound, yelling "You're - fucking- great Jude!" His hand climbed away from lower body, and he used it as a double reinforcement for his mass. He continued to scrape at my insides until his body followed mine, his back arched, and he "swiftly" pulled out to cum on not only me, but the blue blanked that he had previously laid down. He panted and fell next to my form.

 

"So was exploding all over me and everything else really that necessary?"

 

He rolled over to face me, and smiled at my comment, "Sort of?" He breathed gently. I laughed.

 

I looked down to the puddle of fluid creating a waterfall at my side. This whole night was ridiculous, enjoyable yet funny as hell, so once again I laughed.

 

Jonesy followed my eyes and laughed with me before grabbing a rag from the passenger seat to use to clean our mess. I’d be sticky until I’d get to a shower.

****

**_Never wash you off my face_ **

 

I looked out the window again, and saw multiple shiny stars glistening in the moon light; the clouds cleared, and the majority of the city lights had been shut off. We were preoccupied by the sex I didn’t realize the rain stopped. I smiled and turned to Jonesy, who reluctantly put his arm around me. It was awkward now, we both knew that, but his efforts were nice.

 

"Yeah so, how um, was it? For you that is I mean I liked it I thought it was good." His cheeks flushed red as did mine. No matter how much experience he claimed to have Jonesy still doubted himself.

 

"It was radical dude."

 

He smirked at me and softly spoke, "That's the exact answer I'd expect from you Jude." He smiled, as did I. “I hope you enjoyed it?"

 

It was my turn to smile, "You did an excellent job Jonesy."

 

"Good, good," his cheeks tinted pink. "Before I went over the edge I wanted to say something."

I smiled, "Shoot."

 

His eyes quivered and his arm twitched, and I knew he was nervous. I did the best thing I thought was right and grabbed his hand and held it firmly. My cheeks turned tomato to match Jonesy's.

 

He smiled then inched his face closer to mine, so he could whisper, "I'm not sure about anything but I think I may love you Jude. And not like food love or no homo love, love like I want to be with you. I want to have more situations like this. Maybe not this, this but maybe something nicer like a movie or dinner or not getting drunk."

 

Amazed at Jonesy's affectionate speech I replied, "I know I love you Jonesy, and now I only love you more." I smiled, and he gripped my hand.

 

We sat together hand in hand and enjoyed the others company. No words were said, yet many were thought. Jonesy fell asleep less than ten minutes later. My eyes were drifting closed and I knew I had only a few final minutes for my last thoughts of the evening.

 

With Jonesy in my arms it felt like a decade had gone by. Soon sleep took over my state of mind, and my eyes and thoughts faded away into the dark starry night.

****

**_Hit me, I can take your cheap shots_**  
**_Leave you with the love we made_**

 

Nothing else mattered at this point.

****

**_Hit me, I can take your cheap shot_**  
**_Leave you with the love we made_**

 

Because no matter what, we would still be best friends.

****

**_Hit me, I can take your cheap shot_**  
**_Leave you with the love we made._**

Two friends together, alone, making a wonderful thing called love.


End file.
